


Gutter. Gutter. Striiiiiiiii- Gutter

by OrianaGray



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Taako sucks at bowling, and it’s just, bowling, cute and shameless fluff, fluff all the way, just some, married, so I guess it’s kind of a, they go on a date, umm at the end they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrianaGray/pseuds/OrianaGray
Summary: Kravitz wants to change things up a little on date night. Lup makes a suggestion, Bowling Alley bars cannot be trusted, and the shawl comes OFF.





	Gutter. Gutter. Striiiiiiiii- Gutter

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Not gonna lie I listened to 80’s films and Overwhelming ((both by Jon Bellion)) a heck ton when writing this!
> 
> ... Taako being awful at bowling is based on my own awful bowling experiences but uh, his is a little bit sweeter lmao.
> 
> Big thanks to my buddy Kristina for proof reading this!

Kravitz was having a major dilemma- as in, during his lunch break he took a bite out of his apple so hard that he found himself gagging and spitting the apple seeds before his coworkers, Lup and Barry, who stare wide eyed down at them scattered about the table. Lup stops mid sentence, before bursting into loud and body wracking laughter, whereas Barry raises his eyebrows in concern.

“You, uh,” Barry smiles sympathetically, “doing alright there bud?”

Kravitz nods quickly, scooping up the seeds and burning them in his palm, “Yeah just, well I guess this is a bit of a personal question- well, maybe just awkward… Somewhere in between?” Kravitz rubs at his temples in frustration. “What would, what kind of date do you think Taako would like?”

Barry shrugs, looking towards Lup, who is fiddling with the bright ruby wedding ring on her finger, a contemplative look on her face. “Hmm, well- aren’t you supposed to know at this point? You’ve been dating for like, three years?”

“Yeah but, I always take him to dinner or to some cliffside- I like the sappy shit, we both do but…” He pauses, he didn’t want to necessarily say their routine was boring, he enjoyed doing anything with Taako, really- hell, one time they just slept the whole time nuzzled up to each other. The memory sparks something warm within him. That had been nice, even if Taako snored louder than a screaming army. “I’d really like to surprise him, you know?” 

Barry smiles and nods in a clear understanding as his finger trails over his own ring. Lup, on the other hand, grins with a fire that borderlines mischief, tilting back in her chair and propping her boots on the table, tapping her chin in thought. Her eyes widened a moment before she snaps her fingers, as if she had just discovered something revolutionary. Without missing a beat she says, “Bowling.”

Barry flinches, Kravitz blinks.

“Well that’s not,” Kravitz starts, turning the thought over in head. Bowling would be fun, neon lights and shitty bar margaritas, silly little victory dances and fun music, glow in the dark- yeah, that could be fun with Taako. “Yeah, that’s actually a great idea.”

Lup hums proudly. “Yeah, uh, duh?” Smiling wide, brandishing a finger gun at him and mocking pulling the trigger. “I am his sister after all, I know what he likes.”

Barry pinches his lips together, eyes wide. “Lup, seriously are you sure? Taako is-”

“Very competitive,” she hums, “babe, I’m fully aware, buuuuut- nothing Kravitz probably hasn’t had to handle before, I think he can manage some gloating.” She glances at Kravitz, freckled cheeks dimpling from her smile. “Right?” 

“Of course, three years, remember?” Kravitz emphasizes the length of their relationship with a proud tone. He has definitely encountered some of Taako’s competitive spirit. 

“Then what are you waiting for my dude?” Lup hums, taking a bite of her apple, “Dates in like, 2 hours right? It’s Friday? Yeah, have fun nerd, play nice.” Kravitz stands, waving an awkward goodbye to his fellow reapers and swiftly cutting a rift through the astral plane. 

“Thank, Lup!” Kravitz calls. Lup laughs, giving him a mock salute.

“Don’t be late.”

“That only happened once!” Kravitz snaps, but is grinning nonetheless as he steps through the rift.

\-----------

“Seriously, handsome,” Taako laughs as they walk through the streets of Neverwinter- they were not packed, but there was no denying that a weekend rush was present, as people milled about the streets, peering into windows and laughing drunkenly with arms swung around their friends. “Where are we going?”

Kravitz shrugs, gently squeezing the hand that was interlaced with Taako’s. “Seriously love,” Kravitz teases, “When are you going to realize it’s a surprise?” Taako’s nose wrinkles, the light freckles on his tan skin winking with the action, but a smile still plays at the edge of his lips as he playfully jabs Kravitz with his elbow, causing the reaper to laugh. “Tru- Believe me Taako, it’s going to be fun.”

Taako hums, bumping his hip against Kravitz’s. “I’ll hold you to that homie.” The words have no bite, just a slight tilt to its tone that makes Kravitz know for certain that his boyfriend his grinning. He looks at Taako, and like that he felt it: the strange drumming of his own heart within him. Taako always managed to breathe life into him, in every possible way. From the light stray strands of hair that hang dead center of his forehead, the slight puff of his cheeks as he hums a tune (just so slightly off key), or the way the different tones of light curve across his features, to the small lift of his eyebrows when he smiles. It was overwhelming, everything about Taako was overwhelming. Kravitz wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

\-----------

Striker’s: Knock em’ dead Alley is not the best of bowling alleys, but it is certainly nice- as far as bowling alleys go. Neon shapes are painted on the walls, upbeat tunes echo through the building, as well as the loud thundering of the balls hitting the pins. Kravitz had noticed Taako’s indifferent expression once they walked in, but the tapping of his foot to the beat was noticeable- that’s a good sign, right?

Their lane is tucked into the corner, the final lane farthest from the entrance. Projections of illusion magic dance across the walls, stars and bright shapes- it is pretty, in its own cheesy, retro way. They fiddle with the frayed laces of their bowling shoes, before Kravitz finally speaks, “I know this isn’t our nor-”

“Woah hey, you’re Taako! From TV!” A voice rings out, and the two look back to see a tiefling woman standing in work uniform beside them, a pen and paper in her hands, empty drink tray under one arm. Taako smiles, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

“Yep, that’s me.” He hums. Kravitz notices that Taako was always awfully kind to his fans. It’s a very genuine appreciation, despite his fame- Taako never denied himself contact with his fans, never deemed himself as something higher than them. It made that feeling rise in Kravitz. He found himself smiling too. “...Do you want an autograph? Free of charge, by the by, ah- uh, what’s your name? I don’t believe I caught it?”

“I came here to take your drink order, b-but yes, please.” She says, giddily, “And it’s Evelyn, I don’t think I actually mentioned that?”

“Oh hell yes, drinks are good too, how about we get those outta the way and I’ll sign something, sound good Ev?” Taako says with a grin, he tilts his head towards Kravitz, “Babe? Wanna go first?” Kravitz nods, and orders a martini, and Taako ends up going for a margarita- extra limes on the rim. Once Taako and Evelyn finish up, Kravitz has already finished punching in their names.

Taako is staring at him once he finishes, the brightness of the neon lights sparkled within his eyes, the black lights bringing out even the lightest of colors. Kravitz found then that Taako’s freckles looked like stars, and Kravitz catches himself staring back, mouth agape, before shaking himself from his haze. “I uh, I know this isn’t our normal thing but, I hope it’s okay?” Kravitz braced for some form of disappointment ; the unimpressed and indifferent looks Taako had worn previously didn’t exactly strike a confident chord for Kravitz, but Taako smiles.

“I like being with you, don’t forget that.” He leans over the table so that the edge of his nose bumps Kravitz’s. “‘Sides, the view’s still pretty fucking stellar.” And with that Taako kisses him, soft and slow, the anxious feeling that churned within Kravitz quelled, as he runs his thumb on Taako’s soft cheek. Taako pulls back with a sly grin on his lips. “How about you go on ahead then?”

Kravitz nods his head, more frantic than he would take pride in admitting. It wasn’t his fault that after three years he still found these little actions throwing him off the rails- not that he was complaining. He took his turn, easily earning himself an eight on his first frame- to his surprise, as it has been a very long time since he last played. He considered it a victory all its own- as well as the wolf whistle from Taako.

Kravitz grins and Taako winks back at him before standing to take his own turn. His shawl- which was dangerously long, considering they were bowling- swayed with his motions,the nearly transparent and embroidered fabric looking almost surreal in the lighting. Taako grabs his ball and- wait, was he preparing to bowl or trying not to fall? Both? Taako looked awkward, his body bent oddly as he readied himself, as if he was trying to be professional, but not quite making the cut, and in two short and abrupt steps- with considerably less grace than usual, Taako launches the ball forward and-

It immediately rolls into the gutter.

Kravitz feels his eyes widen. Maybe that was a mistake? Wasn’t Taako supposed to be like, super good, or really competitive? Maybe it was a ruse, Kravitz thinks as he watches Taako grab the ball again. He readies himself- remaining just as awkward and throws the ball, Kravitz could swear he sees the elf cross his fingers, as the ball just hardly nicks one of the outer pins- taking a single pin out of the ten down.

“I have the drinks for…” The waiter, different this time, squints at the names above their lane, “Bone-voyage and Taako?” Kravitz, in that moment, felt his form flicker out of pure embarrassment. An arm slings itself over his shoulder, the bracelets on Taako’s wrist clinking as he does so.

“That’d be us, my man,” Taako says, his fingers drummed on Kravitz’s chest. The waiter looks confused a moment, before shrugging and setting down the drinks on the table and walking off, Kravitz looks up at Taako, who winks. “I used mage hand when we were smoochin’.”

Kravitz sighs, dramatically, and thunks his head back against Taako’s shoulder, “Of course you did.” Taako giggles, and grabs Kravitz’s martini, bringing the drink to his lips, letting out a satisfied hum, and then guiding it to Kravitz’s mouth, he takes a sip.

Oh.

Oh wow.

That was really bad.

“Holy shit,” Kravitz chokes as Taako sets it back down on the table, “That tasted like fermented dishwater! How can they, how can they legally serve that?” Taako laughs, patting Kravitz on the shoulder before grabbing his own drink, brandishing it with a goofy grin.

“Why’d you think I got extra limes, doofus?”

“Huh, I hadn’t thought of that.” Kravitz plucks a lime from the rim of Taako’s cup and just plops it in his drink, yeah, that wasn’t going to taste much better, but he preferred it to the alternative, he thinks as he takes a sip of the now strongly flavored, but surprisingly better, martini. He smiles at Taako. “Clever.”

“It really is a tragedy how my stunning good looks can eclipse my genius.” The wry grin on his face makes Kravitz want to pull him down and kiss him until morning, and then some. Kravitz, however, settles for grabbing the sides of Taako’s shawl, pulling him down swiftly and pressing a slow, but admittedly sloppy, kiss to Taako’s lips, which were still taut with the smile. 

Kissing Taako was something Kravitz never tired of. The man’s lips are unnaturally soft-- warm and plush, always tasting faintly of something sugary. Kravitz is never sure what exactly that taste was, but he could point out its association with Taako in a heartbeat… ironically. There was something that was irreplaceably pleasant about kissing him, it felt, well- it felt like in those moments, there was no such thing as a world around them, just the two of them: lost in a trance of a lovely buzz and hints of sugar, a place that was wholly their own, it was them. Just simply, and only, them.

Taako pull away, “Your turn to bowl, nerd.”

Kravitz shrugs, “I was distracted.”

“Damn right you were,” Taako says, pride clear in his voice, “best kind of distraction right here.” He strikes a pose that maybe, in his head, was supposed to look amazing, but it came off as more of an awkward and goofy stance “Now go bowl.” 

Kravitz does so. He has never considered himself a fantastic bowler, but he certainly isn’t bad, he notes as he lobbed the ball forward with the headpin narrowed down in his sights. Maybe reaping did have its perks. The ball went fast, hitting the kingpin full force- the others blown away by the impact with a strangely satisfying cacophony of clunks. He turns back to Taako, grin on his face and hands placed on his hips. The elf was staring at him, eyebrows raised high and lips pursed around the far-too-thin straws of his margarita. He smiles as Kravitz walks back to him.

“I refuse to admit,” Taako says, taking a sip, “How surprisingly hot that was.”

Kravitz laughs. “I think you just did.” He plucks the margarita from Taako’s fingers and grins when Taako huffs as he takes a sip. Taako makes his way down to the lane, picking up a ball that is normally used for children, though- Kravitz wouldn't say anything of it. Taako stares down the lane a moment, ball lifted just so that it’s near his lips, which were moving indiscreetly. Oh. Kravitz shakes his head with a bemused smile as he takes another sip of his improved martini. He’s trying to cheat.  
Taako bowls, managing to lift his back leg into an incredibly awkward crane pose. His skirt was thankfully covered by the flowy shawl, but Kravitz still found himself laughing behind his hand. The ball making a beeline for the gutter once more, and Taako lets out a frustrated squawking sound. Kravitz knows that there is a sly grin on his own face, he knew that perhaps rubbing salt in the wound was not preferred, but when Taako turned around, looking absolutely betrayed by the ineffective spell, he simply could not help himself as he spoke.

“You know cheating with magic was common and now the balls dispel any magic to prevent it,” Kravitz says matter of factly, crossing one leg over the other before adding, “Nice attempt though.” Taako shuts his opened mouth, eyes widened slightly, knowing fully that he was caught in the act, but he shrugs anyhow.

“No idea what you’re talking about homie,” he hums, grabbing the recycled ball once more. “I was giving the ball a pep talk.” He struts, quite literally, back to the lane and bowls his second frame which, as is now expected, sails directly into the gutter with an appropriate accompaniment of Taako hissing, “Fuck.”

It went like this for around three more frames, playful prodding from Kravitz and huffed denial from Taako because he absolutely by no means attempted to tie Kravitz’s shoes together with mage hand, yeesh! It was all in good fun, however. The smile on Taako’s face grows wide, and he looks comfortable- sure, he’s shit at bowling, even Kravitz can’t deny that, as his boyfriend currently has rounded out a total score of , in 5 frames, of eighteen.

Kravitz was currently at a grand total of 86- not bad, actually- and at this point is was beating his original record. Maybe some subconscious part of him was presenting itself or, more likely than not, he just really liked how Taako seemed to be very enthusiastic about Kravitz getting a strike or a risky spare, from giggly cheers and wolf whistles to flat out saying, “That was fucking sexy.” Which was probably partially to blame on the alcohol, because how in the hell was bowling sexy in any way? Or maybe it was a Taako thing, another problem for another time.

“So how do you do that?” Taako asks after Kravitz takes his seat as he had picked up a rather impressive split spare, two fresh new drinks where now beside the empty cups, this time Kravitz had his own limes, he raises his eyebrows.

“Do, what?” 

“You know,” Taako waves his hands in a circular gesture, as if trying to dodge the word- after a brief moment, he grunts, “Kravitz how the fuck do you bowl?” Kravitz recoils at that, hadn’t Taako just been playing with him? Lup wouldn’t have- well, actually would she? Yeah, that made sense.

“Have you never bowled before?” Kravitz asks.

“No, no, no I defo have,” Taako says, his body wavers slightly, he leans into Kravitz to steady himself, the adorable little lightweight he was. “I’ve just always been dicks up about it, you know, like I can’t do shit- how do you make the ball go where you want, it isn’t magic?” He turns his head, his ear smacks Kravitz on the cheek as he does- and wow yeah he refused to admit that was cute- and Taako props his chin on Kravitz’s shoulder. “You do that whack-as-hell wind up thing, I try to but it just doesn’t work.” His voice resolves to a whine at that point.

Kravitz feels his heart stutter in his chest at the wide-eyed look that Taako was giving him, a sloppy pout, the edges of his lips turning in a sloppy smile. Words could not express how in love he was, as sappy as it sounded, but Kravitz didn’t care-- he already knew he was in deep, he could get through anything with Taako by his side, and well, he knew Taako didn’t need him to get by, but sometimes you do need a shoulder to lean on. Love was something that took many forms. Taako didn’t say ‘“I love you” much verbally, but sometimes in the way he acted, the care he put into things, and even the way he talked-- the little things were I love yous all the same. 

“There are only four more frames, love, it won’t help your score but-” he kisses Taako’s forehead, “-I can try and teach you?” Taako preens under Kravitz’s touch, tilting his head up more at the contact.

“Hell yeah,” he hums, downing the rest of his drink in one go. He turns back to Kravitz and pats him on the shoulder, before leaning in and whispering in a- well, perhaps it could not be considered as whispering so much as a poorly rushed normal tone: “Don’t tell anyone, but I’m totally banging the teacher.” Kravitz snorts, because wow-- that was bad, but he he pulls Taako along with him all the same.

“Wait!” Taako yelps, nearly tripping over his own feet, “Wait it’s your turn Kravy, I-I’m gonna mess up your turn!” Kraviz laughs, pulling more insistently, causing Taako to just whine (impossibly) louder.

“Okay, okay, well, uh--” Kravitz steadies Taako, “Fuck my score, I would rather have more time with you.”

Taako stares at him, blinks slowly once, twice, before a hiccupy giggle tumbles from his lips. “You fucking sap.” He giggles, jabbing into Kravitz’s chest weakly with his pointer finger. “Death is a big soft teddy bear that lo-oves his boyfriend, but is a to-tal fuckin’ nerd about it.” The laughs that follow that are if Taako had stated something that wasn’t facts, or for that matter, was actually funny. Then why was Kravitz smiling? 

Taako just explained it.

Taako is not by any means easy to teach- that renegade spirit is something that certainly shows through from time to time (at one point, Taako shrieked as he got twisted up the shawl he was wearing and promptly declared, “The shawl is coming off!” before shucking it from his body and tossing it at the chair, which it missed by a longshot. Kravitz had no time to comment as Taako spun quickly on his heel and jabs Kravitz in the chest, “Shawl is off, no time to fuck around, SHAWL. IS. OFF.” and then proceeded to grab a ball that was far too heavy for him to hold). But with only a scarce amount of elbows jammed in his ribs and feet constantly being stepped on, by the tenth and final frame Taako found himself getting his first strike of the evening.

“Oh shit!” he cheers, bouncing on his heels and turning to Kravitz. “I did it. I know how to do it!” He grins and plants a sloppy kiss on Kravitz’s lips. It’s awkward and clumsy, the heavy taste of lime and salt lingering on Taako’s lips, once he pulls away his arms are loosely hung around Kravitz’s neck. The entirety of his body is swaying, “Not playing here, I wasn’t expecting to have fun bowling, of all things!”

Kravitz laughs, holding Taako’s hips in an attempt to support him, “I was surprised too, I thought you enjoyed bowling.”

Taako huffs and looks up at Taako with a raised eyebrow, “And who the hell gave you that idea.” 

“Lup.” Kravitz pauses a moment before sighing, “Actually, by the way Barry was acting I should have expected this a little more.” The only response is a snort from Taako, who has now pressed his face into Kravitz chest- the overwhelming warmth of his breath causing a familiar fuzzy feeling in Kravitz. He could at this point, quite literally feel Taako’s blush. 

“I’m gonna kill her.” A muffled grunt from Taako rumbles across Kravitz’s chest. Taako looks up. “I bet this is payback for the one time I transmuted her wine into warm salt water on one of her dates with Barold.” Kravitz shudders at the thought of the mess that must have been.

“I think that might be a fair guess.” Kravitz admits, his hands cup Taako’s face delicately, pulling him in for another unnaturally lime flavored kiss. Much unlike the previous one, this was soft, chaste, and sent a massive rush of feelings that only happen when Kravitz is kissing Taako, or vice versa. A mixture of joy, adoration and most of all love. A warm emotion that wrapped around the two of them like a blanket, the feeling of being happiness, of being safe, the feeling of being home in the company of each other— no matter the circumstances.

“You’re doing the eyes again.” Taako whispers against his mouth. Kravitz blinks. “Yeah! Those eyes! The mushy gushy sappy ones!” 

Kravitz grins and kisses his boyfriends nose, “A side effect,” he murmurs as he kisses Taako’s cheek, “of being around the man I love.” The unintelligent squawk that left Taako’s mouth was muffled as he dove his face back into Kravitz’s chest, that radiant warmth blossoming through the fabric again. Kravitz laughs and kisses the soft hair at the top of Taako’s head, “I love you~” 

His tone is teasing, though the words are true. A squealing noise erupts in Kravitz chest and Taako’s grip tightens on his lapels, and he speaks, horridly muffled by the fabric of Kravitz’s shirt, “Ey humv lu eww.”

Kravitz laughs. “Taako, now Taako, I know quite a lot of languages and I can tell you that was not one that exists.” Taako only acknowledges the statement by pulling his head back slightly before thunking it on Kravitz’ chest again.

“I hmnv you mew.”

Kravitz shakes his head, gently tilting Taako’s head back so that he was looking up at Kravitz. His tan cheeks flush with a red that may as well have been glowing in the neon lights, he was grinning— wide and cheesy with that slight front tooth gap peeking out from behind his lips. Kravitz speaks again. “One more time, love. What did you say-“

“I love you too.”

Now it was Kravitz’ turn to be flustered, his jaw snapping shut and the sentence he had been saying caught dead (ironically) in his throat. Taako snickers, pushing himself on his tiptoes to peck Kravitz in the lips. He pries himself from Kravitz’ grip, clearly overjoyed when he says, “That’s what you get, nerd! Get a taste of your own medicine sugarskull! Taako evens the odds!”

“I just-“ Kravitz attempts to regain his composure, and fails promptly as his voice cracks, “I- well- okay! That’s not fair!” He huffs, watching as Taako, still grinning ear to ear, retrieves his shawl from the floor and wraps it around his shoulders once more, “You are, Taako, you are so much.”

“Mhm, so much, and much much more, handsome,” he purrs, twirling a lock of Kravitz’ dark dreads between his fingers, “That wasn’t like- I didn’t say that to spite you? You know? Like, I meant it, wasn’t just a turn of the moment thing because uh, Taako doesn’t play like that.”

Kravitz hushes him with another swift kiss, soft and sweet, when he pulls away he’s grinning— and Taako is too. “I know you don’t Taako, you are so much in the best way and full of surprises. I’m crazy about you. I know I’ve said that but, I really am.”

Taako flushes again, leaning towards Kravitz and pushing himself up just high enough so he can whisper in his ear. “The surprise train has no breaks to pump my man, as long as you’re aboard it will choo choo all the fucking way, nonstop. That fantasy Tom Scott Unstoppable bullshit all the way.” Kravitz laughs once and then snorts, Taako scrunches his nose at the noise. “Cute um, okay well, cha boy is not down for another round of ball checkers or whatever the fuck bowling is… But, I’ve got some actually good booze and the softest blanket you have ever fucking touched with our names on it. You down?”

“Me? Down for cuddling and drinking with my boyfriend? What a wild idea.” Kravitz teases. Taako huffs and lightly swats Kravitz on the shoulder, earning a giggle from the man. Kravitz threads his fingers with Taako’s. “Sounds great, pretty sure the people here are done with our Public Displays Of Affection anyhow.”

Taako sticks out his tongue, “Well they can take fuckin notes on how good the best couple in the multiverse is, because I am very appreciative of the fact I am actually banging and smooching death on a regular basis.”

Kravitz nearly chokes on the air, despite breathing being wholly unnecessary. “Okay, well, one of those things has definitely been done tonight.”

Taako grows his head back and laughs, grabbing Kravitz’ sleeve as he leads him outside, where others couldn’t see, “Mhm, and if you hurry up and open that rift— the night is still very young my man. We should see where it takes us.” Kravitz opens a rift and somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, he notes to thank Lup later- and another to probably leave out this particular detail— as Taako pulls him, very insistently, into his messy room.

——

Kravitz has later corrected himself on the idea that anything could be routine when dating Taako, as promised— the surprise train never stops, even two years and and three— well, now four more bowling trips later, Taako gets a little better at it. The liquor, however, does not. But all things considered, on the bright side— Taako was nearing getting an average score now. Kravitz was proud of that.

Whether it be lessons, or the finely engraved golden ring that now rested on Taako’s finger providing that perfect lineup each time, especially with Kravitz’ matching one. Well, that was one for Istus to mill over.

For now, Kravitz holds his husband’s shawl and watches him as he walks to the lane, the glow of neon on his tanned skin, and a familiar half drunk smile with the gapped front teeth on the face of the man he loved oh so much.

Kravitz has seen it a thousand times, and yet it still made that rush of utter love crash and overwhelm him. Taako had been right, the surprises will not end. Kravitz has also been right, for every surprise was the best.

That made up for the shitty bowling alcohol choices, hands down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Stop by and say “Hiya!” to me on...
> 
> Twitter: Oriana_Gray  
> Tumblr: Orianagray.tumblr.con  
> Or Instagram: Oriana_gray
> 
> Thank you!!!!!


End file.
